User talk:BebeRexha
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Victorias-Secret.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eternal Sterek (talk) 22:23, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey... So, perhaps not coming out as Faith was a good idea, but, I'm willing to talk to you, (if you don't get banned from here.) you can always message me on my sandbox wiki if you want to. Autumn What model are you currently using for Autumn? I'm pretty sure that's Taylor Marie Hill (which I wouldn't try using because Nicki isn't one to share but I guess you can ask her if you'd like (Though the character that it's used for is archived since she's inactive so you could technically use it anyway i guess)), but I just want to know for categorising purposes. Hey Your turn to post on this Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (12/8). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Your character Your character, Hester Fitzgerald has a model which has been recently been proven not able to use due to it being recognizable due to this vote. Please switch it out as soon as you can, thanks! Ignore that whole message above, the vote was just categorised wrong! Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (1/11). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than 21 days, and you didn’t inform anyone of your inactivity, or put up a note, all your characters have been archived. Also, as per the results of the new model policy, you have lost all rights to all your models, including reserved ones. If you ever come back and find that one of them are being used by other users, you will have to ask them if they’re okay with sharing. If not, then you’ll have to look for another model for that character. If you wish to have all your characters restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well. Hello So if you do not know already, there is a new way to show your in use and reserved models which is on Model Registration. It would be helpful if you could put your models on. Thanks